Tick Tock in Fortnite
This story revolves around one occasion, where Tick Tock had just retrieved Thanos' magic stones (To read the aforementioned chapter click here) Tick Tock Towers Tick Tock was in his office examining the magic stones he had just taken from the alien Thanos, he had recognised the time stone as the ancient artifact he had looked for throughout the past 8 years of his life. To be more specific, he had stored 4 of the stones in his time lab in the underground portion of his large home: Tick Tock Towers. Tick Tock Towers was a place which he had constructed with the funding of his new weapons business he started after his short lived movie career. This business did not sell weapons to Adolf Hitler making it a much greater success than his last one. It was while he was examining the blue stone that Tick Tock was suddenly enveloped in a blue mist and lost conciousness. When he awoke, he was in a damaged looking bus sitting near 99 oddly dressed individuals. Tick Tock slowly peered out the window, still unsure as to where he was, only to find he was hundreds of metres of the ground. Suddenly, the back doors of the bus opened and as if without fear, the various people sitting on the bus leapt out of the bus, plummeting to the ground. Tick Tock didn't hesitate for a second, immediately pulling out his broomstick made from gears and flying gracefully to the ground. After landing safely, Tick Tock was met with a bad reception, as a man he had never met before began to shoot at him with what looked like an assault rifle. "Whoah that's a pretty cool skin!" The man screamed, he had the voice of a child. "Is this a game to you?" Tick Tock replied. "Yes obviously." "What!?" Tick Tock was confused, he had never expected the man-child to answer yes, what did he mean by yes? There was no time to ask any more questions, Tick Tock rounded the corner and with the click of a button he armed a time bomb. *BOOM* the man-child was frozen in time. "How did you do that?" The man child whinned. Tick Tock took the gun from it's hands. "No not my golden Scar!" It screamed. Tick Tock left without another word. Tick Tock's Victory Royale Tick Tock hid for hours it seemed. With every movement of the killer storm he discovered more people died. Tick Tock understood the game well now, all you needed to do was jump from the bus with 99 others, pick up a weapon and avoid the storm while fighting to be the last one standing. If Tick Tock was going to win this game, he would have to be more careful, pehaps he could fight off a few people, but not one hundred. The game was down to two players left. One was Tick Tock, the other was a grown man screaming. Sometimes you could hear his voice cut through the calm air like a dagger. He would say things such as, "This game is broken" and "Why aren't you guys helping me?" Tick Tock had established that he was mentally deficient but that was all he could be sure of. As if all at once, the storm became very small and Tick Tock was forced into the open. "Hey look at this kid. He's been hiding the whole game, let's mess with him." Tick Tock was prepared for a large fight but only one man emerged from the treeline across from him. "Who are you?" Tick Tock pondered. "I'm Ninja, everyone knows me." The man shrieked.